


Sic Semper Tyranus

by Aviator39



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, BAMF Claire Dearing, Child Abuse, Co-Dependent Relationships, Conditioning, Consensual Underage Sex, Depression, Dinosaurs, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, False Hope, Genetic Engineering, Genetically Engineered Beings, Genetics, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Imprisonment, InGen Is Evil, Intimacy, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Masrani Tries, Matter of Life and Death, Paranoia, Parent/Child Incest, Protective Owen, Raptor Parent Owen, Science, Science Fiction, Shock Collars, Taboo Relationship That Develops As A Result of Repeated Trauma and Shared Imprisonment, The Raptor Squad Lives, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Time Skips, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviator39/pseuds/Aviator39
Summary: In the chaos of the failed Jurassic Park, Dr. Henry Wu is taken hostage by InGen to continue his work.His daughter is used as leverage.Neither of them could've imagined their lives would take such a dark turn that fateful night.-----Essentially, the curiosity of why Wu wears a black turtleneck on a tropical island got the best of the author.





	Sic Semper Tyranus

**Author's Note:**

> !PLEASE READ! 
> 
> Yes, I am fully aware that B.D. Wong is a gay actor in real life, and I absolutely adore him. But there's no mention of his character's sexuality in the Jurassic Park/World movies, so he is heterosexual for the purpose of this story. 
> 
> Yes, I am aware that incest is a very bad thing. I DO NOT condone it. I DO NOT agree with it. Henry and Marcella's relationship grew out of trauma, co-dependency, some conditioning and the need to survive their situation. They understand that their relationship isn't healthy or condoned. If this is not for you, turn back now!!
> 
> PLEASE READ! 
> 
> This story will contain TRIGGERS for threats of rape/non-con, child abuse, harm to a child, and emotional/psychological abuse. If any of these things are triggering you to you please read no further.

Jurassic Park had fallen.

Hammond’s dream of astonishing the world with real life dinosaurs was over before it had even begun.

The lab was chaos; scientists scrambling back-and-forth trying to download as much of their work as possible. Henry was glad he had continuously downloaded his work every week, not trusting the compound’s wiring, but the knot of dread that had settled in his stomach refused to abate.

“Dr. Wu, we need you to come with us.” A gruff voice said from behind him.

Henry turned, crossing his arms over his chest. “What’s this about?” He questioned, narrowing his eyes slightly at the military looking men in front of him. “We’re a little busy if you haven’t noticed.”

The man who had spoken smiled coldly, reaching behind one of his men and hauling someone to stand in front of him.

“Daddy?” A small voice trembled, and Henry’s eyes zeroed in on his daughter held tightly by the shoulder. “Daddy, what’s going on?”

Henry swallowed thickly, trying to keep his calm in front of his daughter.

Marcella looked up at him with big, wet eyes and he dug his nails into his palms.

“Nothing, sweetheart. They didn’t hurt you did they?” He looked up to the man, seeing the threat in his eyes.

“N-No.” She twisted a little in the man’s grasp. “Daddy, I’m scared.” Her lavender eyes welled with tears, and Henry simmered with rage.

But there was nothing he could do; he didn’t want to risk the men hurting her – he didn’t know what they would do. They could hurt her. Kill her. Keep her from him, and he couldn’t handle that…and neither could she.

“It’s okay, sweetheart.” Henry smiled at the man. “What do you need me to do?” He wanted nothing more than to tear the man apart.

The man grinned, reminding Henry very much of a great white or a lion about to go in for the kill. “Like I said,” He repeated, squeezing Marcella’s shoulder painfully. “We need you to come with us.”

Marcella whimpered as his grip tightened, strong fingers digging painfully into the flesh of her shoulder. “Daddy, please…” She pleaded, violet eyes filling with tears. “They said they’d hurt me.”

“It’s alright, sweetheart.” Henry soothed, methodically gathering his things. “I’m not going to let them hurt you.” He stared down the man holding his daughter. “Give her to me, and I’ll go with you. No fuss.”

“Ha!” The man laughed, violently shoving Marcella towards Henry. “You can have the brat.” He sneered. “Considering you’re both coming with us.”

Henry caught her as she stumbled, and she immediately wrapped her arms around him tight beneath his lab coat. He held her for a moment, glaring at the man while he barked orders over the radio, the green-and-blue InGen logo standing out against his black tactical vest.

“Keep looking at me like that, and I’ll be a real asshole.” His eyes settled on Marcella as she whimpered into her father’s shirt.

Henry’s stomach tightened, and he cowed, a bit of his pride withering in that moment. But he couldn’t let anything happen to her; she was everything to him, and he couldn’t be the cause of pain for her.

“I’ll comply fully,” Henry’s voice was shaky. “Just please, don’t hurt my daughter.”

“Stay in line, and everything will go smoothly.” The man snickered, dark eyes glittering darkly as they roamed over Marcella’s body. “If you don’t, I’m sure my men wouldn’t mind a fresh piece of meat to sink their teeth into.” He threatened. “They don’t get to relieve a lot of stress on missions like this.”

The promise hung in the air as the men raided Henry’s desk and filing cabinets, ripping hard drives from the computers and collecting his files.

Father and daughter flinched as the man stepped towards them, and he chuckled at the sight; if he had a heart of any kind it might’ve even been sweet.

“Shh, honey.” Henry soothed as best he could. “I’m right here.” He stroked a hand through her hair and down her back. “Shh…”

The man snorted, pulling out two shock collars from the pocket of his cargo pants, checking to make sure the remote was connected.

“These should keep you in line.” He growled, yanking Henry forward and snapping the collar around his neck before the geneticist could react. “And keep you from playing the hero.” The second collar went around Marcella’s neck.

Marcella panicked, eyes wild and wide. “D-Daddy, what is this!” She clawed at the collar, creating bright red lines across her throat as her nails scraped against the sensitive skin. “Daddy get it off! Get it off! Get it off!”

“Shut her up, doc.” The man threatened, tossing the remote around in his hand.

Henry shook his head, eyes wide as he reached out for Marcella. She thrashed in his arms, screaming hysterically. “Marcella! Marcella, stop!” He begged. “Please sweetheart, calm down.”

She continued to thrash and cry, eventually choking on spit as a jolt went through her body. She collapsed against Henry who stared in horror as his daughter jerked and cried in his arms.

“Oh, calm down. That was barely a spark.” The man rolled his eyes as Marcella blinked, dazed.

“She’s a child!” Henry seethed, crushing his daughter against his chest protectively. “How did you expect her to react?” Anger and rage burned hot in his chest, but he knew he couldn’t risk doing anything without endangering Marcella.

And that was something he would never do. She was all he had left after her mother had dove off a cliff and into the sea for a reason he had yet to figure out.

The man shrugged, uncaring as his thumb hovered over the remote. “Calm her down and follow me.” He ordered. “We have a tight schedule to keep.”

“I don’t want to go, Daddy. Please.” Marcella begged, hiccupping sobs squeezing their way out of her chest. “I want to go home.”

Henry pressed a kiss to her hair. “I know, honey. I know.” He murmured. “But I don’t want the man to hurt you again, so we’re going to do as he says alright.” His eyes watered. “Be my brave girl for me. Can you do that?”

Marcella nodded, holding tight to Henry’s hand as they followed the man out of the lab and to a waiting helicopter.

Neither of them could have imagined the hell that awaited them.

**[Present Time]**

Marcella had cried off and on for a couple hours now. She’d been shocked twice, but she couldn’t help it; she was so scared, and her father was the only comfort she had right now – the only thing keeping her from truly losing her mind.

She clung to her father most of the time and no one seemed to care. They went about their business around her, sometimes being downright mean and hateful for no reason. She wanted to know what their problem was, but the threat of being shocked kept her silent.

“Honey, you have to breathe.” Her father murmured into her hair as he held her. “You could have another panic attack.”

Marcella nodded, inhaling shakily and looking around the 10x15’ room that was their prison. “I think I’d rather have the panic attack at the moment.” She managed, doing her best to give her father a smile. “I’m sorry for freaking out.”

Henry shook his head, pulling his daughter close on the double bunk they shared. “Don’t ever apologize.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to her temple. “I know the last few days haven’t been easy, and that I’ve been gone a lot.”

“They need to put on a show for Masrani. I get it.” Marcella sighed, enjoying the way his fingers trailed up and down her arms. “I think…I think I’m ready to be with you.” She said, lavender eyes big as she looked at him. “Out in the lab, where I can help you more.”

“Are you sure?” Henry asked, dark eyes soft the way they always were for his daughter. “You know I’d love having you close all the time, but I want to make sure that you’re sure.” He tugged at the collar of his black turtle neck that hid the shock collar he’d worn since that infamous day at the old park all those years ago.

Marcella firmed her jaw. “If I wasn’t sure, I wouldn’t say I was.” She stated firmly, watching him twitch at the collar as his nail clicked against it. “Maybe one day they'll take these off.” She pressed her fingers against the collar. “Or someone will help us.”

It was wishful thinking, she knew this, watching her father trying to give her a hopeful when he all he looked was exhausted. InGen and its men had taken so much, and her father always tried to keep it together but she could see that it was wearing on him.

“Perhaps if they trusted us more – if we could get them to trust us; we could get the remote or something – find a way to get these things off.” Henry’s voice held a thread of hope, though they had never really resisted the men since the first time Marcella had been shocked. They were incredibly docile. “Just some hope to have.”

“Exactly.” Marcella smiled, liking the way hope looked on her father’s face. “And I do still want to go into the lab with you. I insist.”

Henry chuckled softly, leaning over to brush his lips across hers. He knew to the outside world their relationship was seen as unnatural, taboo and sinful. But to them…it was the only thing keeping them sane.

“Still stubborn as ever.” He muttered, one hand cupping her cheek as the sound of footsteps rebounded off the stone walls of their prison. “Looks like break time is over.”

Marcella gripped his hand, lacing their fingers as they both stood from the bunk just as the guard approached the cell door.

“Step back.” He barked, shock collar remote in one hand. “Don’t think your slut’s brain can take anymore voltage today, doc.” The man chuckled, hungry eyes roaming over Marcella’s body.

Henry bristled but remained silent, pressing his lips together. “My daughter has decided to join me in the lab.” He stated finally. “I’m sure your boss will be pleased with that.”

The man laughed loudly making Marcella flinch and squeeze her father’s hand tighter. She didn’t like loud noises – hated them – because of these men who scared her on purpose. They loved watching her squirm, and they were lucky Henry didn’t have access to their meals.

“Oh, you bet.” The man leered as Marcella inched past him, blatantly letting his eyes undress her. “He’s always talking about her; think she’s got an admirer.”

Henry ground his teeth but said nothing as he and Marcella followed behind the man. He was just thankful none of them had tried anything with Marcella, though it was still a constant fear. There had been too many threats, too many looks; it made him sick just to think about it.

Marcella squeezed his hand. “What are you working on?” She asked, trying to take their minds off of worse things.

“The brachiosauruses have always been such a dull gray.” Henry murmured lowly, breath ghosting over the shell of Marcella’s ear. “We’re looking to see what DNA we can splice in to make them at least a little more colorful.” He continued. “Something to make them pretty to look at.”

Marcella smiled, eyes lighting up at the prospect. “Sounds amazing.” She breathed, pressing close to Henry’s side as they entered the hallway leading to the main lab and his office.

Their head captor stood waiting for them, the bright blue-and-green InGen logo looking severely out of place on his all black, military style clothing. In his hand he held a circle of slim black metal that was slightly shiny.

“Hold her still, doc.” The man ordered. “I’d hate to see you writhing on the floor…again.” He laughed darkly, eyes gleaming as they lewdly scoured Marcella’s frame.

Henry nodded. “Stay still, darling.” He whispered, moving behind her to wrap an arm around her waist while the other held onto her upper arm. “I don’t want them to hurt you anymore.” He murmured. “Not today.”

Marcella inhaled shakily before nodding shallowly, trembling as the man approached and removed the bulky, old fashioned shock collar from around her neck.

She felt oddly naked without it, almost missing the constant weight.

“That old one’s a bit too obvious if you’re gonna be working.” The man stated matter-of-factly. “This one isn’t.” He slipped the new collar around her pale throat, smirking as the magnetic lock engaged. “Anyone who doesn’t know better will think it’s a choker. 

Marcella said nothing knowing he didn’t care as he turned to begin talking to her father about what they would be doing that day. She didn’t pay attention to the conversation, but she did hear the man telling her father that he needed to hurry up with the newer assets instead of just making things look pretty.

 _What’s wrong with pretty things?_ Marcella thought, looking around the lab. It was cold and sterile, new surfaces still shiny with the reflection of the fluorescent lighting overhead. Things felt simple in there, but she knew that wasn’t true.

Nothing had been simple since before the collar had went around her neck.

“Come on, honey. Let’s get to work.” Her father’s voice shook her from her thoughts, gently steering her towards a smaller room off from the main lab. “I can show you a few things.”

They both sighed in relief as they entered Henry’s office, glad for whatever privacy the frosted glass provided from the men’s leering eyes. Other scientists and engineers bustled back-and-forth across the lab or were bent over their own workstations, ignorant of their boss’s situation but still keenly aware of the InGen men “guarding” the lab.

“We can work in here today.” Henry said, smoothing a hand down his daughter’s back, brown eyes fixed on the new collar around her neck. “They shouldn’t bother us for the rest of the day.”

Marcella nodded, swallowing around the lump in her throat. “Here’s to hoping.” She mumbled, feeling the new collar flex around her throat.

It was tighter than the old one – the kind they made her father wear – but it was just as study. The lock secured magnetically, meaning only the head captor could open it with a special device.

She could feel her father’s eyes on her, weighted gaze resting on the slim carbon steel wrapped around her neck and Marcella withheld a sigh, making her way over to him.

“It’s not your fault.” Marcella murmured sweetly, pulling Henry closer. “It would’ve happened eventually.” She watched her father nod. “At least I’m here with you.” Her lips pressed against his, tongue asking for entry.

He relented after a moment, wrapping her in his guilty arms. He wished she hadn’t been there when those men had come, but he also couldn’t comprehend what would have happened had he not come home to her.

She would’ve hated him, thinking he’d abandoned her, dumped into the foster system to live with so many terrible people.

They would have lost each other.

“I hate this place.” She whispered against his jaw, holding tight to him like he might disappear. “I hate these people.”

“I hate them too, sweetheart.” He untwined her arms from around him, looking so defeated. “I hate that you’re here. You should be off living your own life.”

Marcella shook her head. “Not without you.” She squeezed his hand tightly.

Her hands came up to cup his face, thumbs brushing over his cheekbones. “I would never want to be without you.” Marcella said, resting her forehead against his. “Even if it means being stuck here…with those men.” Her voice was tight with conviction as she claimed his lips in another kiss.

Henry groaned, heat pooling in his stomach at the feeling of her hot mouth against his. “Oh God…” He rasped, relenting and letting his mouth drop open to allow her tongue entry.

The kiss was languid, their tongues sliding against each other until they broke apart for breath, lips kiss-swollen and eyes hooded.

“I love you.” Marcella breathed, brushing a hand across his cheek. “Don’t ever doubt that.”

He stared at her for a long moment before smiling. “I love you too, sweetheart.” Henry murmured. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I know you wouldn’t.” She joked, voice catching at the end.

Henry noticed and attempted a distraction. “What do you want to do when we leave here?” He asked, indulging them in a fantasy as he began to shuffle folders out of their drawers.

Marcella blinked a couple times and then shrugged, plucking up one of the folders from the desk at random. “Where did we go before our flight to the island?” She knew what her father was doing, but she figured it wouldn’t hurt much to play along.

“That little amusement park just outside the city.” He answered after a moment. “It didn’t even have a sign, so I have no idea what it was called.”

Marcella chuckled, opening the file in her hands. “I want to go there.” She wished. “Maybe ride the carousel with you.”

“That would be fun.” Henry mused, opening up the file on the new assets he was working on for Masrani.

He looked over at his daughter, knowing that she was indulging him. InGen would never let them go, not so long as they could make money off of their work.

Henry shook his head, blinking rapidly as he settled into his work. “Let me know if you find something that you think would work with the Brachiosauruses.” He murmured, heartbeat calming slightly as Marcella reached out to rest a hand on top of his. 

“Of course, I’ll find something that works.” Marcella assured him, glancing down at the holographic image of a pale dinosaur that could’ve been a T-Rex if she didn’t know better. “I always do.”


End file.
